His Shirt
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: He doesn't see his shirt until two years later. Semi-spoilery for 2x14


**A/N: Wrote this last night on tumblr before I went to bed. Finally posting it here.**

He doesn't see that shirt again until two years later. Felicity had killed someone for the first time that night. She hadn't spoken much after she learned she killed the man, only giving one word answers when needed or a nod of her head. All four of them were worried about her as she grabbed her purse to head home. Diggle volunteered to drive her home, eliciting only a shrug from her. Oliver could only assume that she went with him when Diggle texted him that Felicity was home safely.

Oliver still wanted to stop by and see if she needed anything though, for himself. Which is what brought him to her front door. He listened as Felicity undid the chain and unlocked the door before the door was cracked slightly open. "Oliver, what are you doing here? Did something come up?"

Shaking his head, Oliver shoved his hands in his jacket pockets before answering, "No, I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

Sighing, Felicity ran a hand through her disheveled hair as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Taking a step closer, Oliver spoke softly, "Felicity, you know you can always talk to me, right? I'm always here for you."

Leaning her head against the doorframe, she nodded her head tiredly. "I know." They stayed like that, staring at each, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Felicity caved first, "Do you want to come in?"

Oliver nodded once, "Sure." Following her through her dark hallway, he got the first glimpse of his shirt. She was wearing a pair of shorts underneath it, the bottom just barely peaking out from under the shirt. Something possessive swelled within his chest at the idea of her sleeping in his shirt. As well as a growing desire to take off that shirt. Pushing those thoughts to the side, Oliver focused on Felicity as she walked into her kitchen and asked him, "Do you want anything? Water, coffee, tea?"

"No. I'm okay." Oliver looked around her place briefly, taking in what her placed looked like, before shedding his jacket and draping it over the arm of her couch. He watched as a commercial silently played on the television, wondering if she was trying to make herself stay awake.

Felicity walked back with a steaming cup of tea as she gestured to the couch. "You can sit if you want." Oliver sat down at one end of the couch while Felicity sank into the other end with a heavy sigh. She stared at the television unseeingly while Oliver watched her. He knew that he couldn't push her. After all she had done for him, all the patience and waiting for him to willingly open up to her, Oliver knew it was the right thing to wait for her to open up to him. He fortunately did have to wait long, as only five minutes passed before she whispered, "Does it get easier?"

She was looking down into her tea when he said, "Does what get easier?"

Felicity leaned forward and placed the tea on the coffee table before leaning back. She started to fiddle with the edge of his (her) shirt as she answered, "Does the pain get easier to bear?"

His eyes slid closed as guilt washed over him. He never wanted for her to experience this. Never wanted her to carry that weight. "Eventually, yes."

She nodded once as her fingers flattened out the wrinkles on the shirt. Oliver slowly brought his hand to lay on top of hers as he said, "I see you kept it."

One side of her mouth lifted into a half smile as she sniffled softly. "Yeah. It makes me feel safe."

Oliver sucked in a breath at her admission. He knew that what they had, whatever their relationship was, was unique and had many layers of emotions and feelings. But to know to just having something of his made her feel safe, it shifted something within his heart. She went on as if she hadn't just rocked his world, "I usually wear it after a tough case. Or when you get hurt badly. Makes me feel closer to you, I guess. I know it's silly. You can have it back if you want."

Oliver moved closer to her as he said, "That's not silly. And I want you to keep it. Looks better on you anyways."

He was sitting directly next to her now, his thigh brushing hers as she snorted softly. "If you say so."

Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing softly. Oliver shifted his hand so their fingers were entwined as he said, "Why don't you go to sleep."

Humming softly, Felicity shook her head before she told him, "Scared to. What if I dream about it?"

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder before saying, "I'll be right here to wake you up."

Her eyelids were already growing heavy as she blinked slowly. "Promise?"

Smiling down at her, Oliver spoke softly, "I promise. Go to sleep, Felicity."


End file.
